


Reemergence Character's

by Potato_Productions



Series: Avatar: Reemergence [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), Modern world, Multi, Original Avatar Character (Avatar TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Are.Long ago, the four nations were forgotten.The world went through a metamorphous.As the world became more reliant on technology the spirits lost their connection to the physical world.The Avatar was never reborn.Bending soon died out.Unti now bending has been a myth of the past.This is the story of the next Avatar.The next group to train and master the elements.The reconnection to the spirit world.The reemergence.





	Reemergence Character's

**Name-** Jade

 **Age-** 15

 **Hight-** 5'4"

 **Looks-** Round green eyes, short black pixie cut, small nose and ears. Slightly rounded face and fair skin.

 **Clothing-** Greenflannel,black t _-_ shirt, tan cargo shorts, black boots.

 **Personality-** She's aloof and prides herself on being a loner, she doesn't obey and chooses to cooperate. When she becomes close to somone shes fiercely loyal and a natural leader.

 **Bending-** Earth

* * *

 **Name-** Lilly

 **Age-** 5'3"

 **Hight-** 16

 **Looks-** Round grey eyes, brown hair in a short bob with bangs, large ears and rounded nose. Round face and lightly tanned skin.

 **Clothing-** Light bluecardigan, white blouse, knee length blue skirt _,_ whitetennis shoes.

 **Personality-** She’s warm and loving but know’s how to hold her ground. She’s feircly protective of onse close to her and onse in need. She likes to follow the rules unless they’re harmful to others.

 **Bending-** Air

* * *

 **Name-** Zelenia

 **Age-** 16

 **Hight-** 5'6"

 **Looks-** Round blue eyes. Wavy brown hair in a messy pony tail. Sharp and angular face and tan skin.

 **Clothing-** Leatherjacket _,_ dark bluetank top _,_ blackripped jeans _,_ dark blueboots. 

 **Personality** \- She’s quite and tends to make snap judments on peopel, which are usualy right. She makes people work before she lets them in but when they put the time in and prove that they care, then she'll open herself up to them.

 **Bending-** Water

* * *

 **Name-** Haruto

 **Age-** 16

 **Hight-** 6'0

 **Looks-** Almond golden eyes. Shaggy black hair. Well defined face with freckles and fair skin.

 **Clothing** \- Black suit vest, red t-shirt, black jeans, and red tennis shoes. 

 **Personality-** He's kind and friendly to the people he meets, seeming to charm them and get them on his side. When he needs to he'll be blunt and too the point, telling people how things are and exactly what he thinks.

 **Bending-** Fire

* * *

 **Name-** Hotaru

 **Age-** 16

 **Hight-** 5'3"

 **Looks-** Almond amber eyes. Black hair styled in a nest bun. Sharp facial features, freckles and fair skin.

 **Clothing** - Black blazer, dark red button up, black slacks, and dark red flats

 **Personality-** She’s shy and quite, often keeping her thoughts to herself unless asked, it can be a bit of a problem because she’s definatly an idea person. She’s analtyical and always things about her actions. When it comes to others she get’s verry woried about their well being

 **Bending-** None


End file.
